High School Sweetheart
by iluvSokka46
Summary: AU Sukka; After Suki and Sokka were accepted to different colleges, they decide to break it off. Almost a year passes and Suki comes back to see Sokka. Will things patch up between the two, or will Sokka's girlfriend mess things up? Chapter 5 now up!
1. Long Time No See

Beep

**A/N: yep, I'm back, with my second story. I hope everyone likes it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of the characters. The storyline is the only thing that's mine.**

_Hey this is Sokka. I'm obviously not here right now, so leave a message._

_Beep._

_Hey Sokka, this is Suki. I'm in Maine on vacation and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to catch up on what's been happening in the last year. We can meet at a café if you know of any that are around. Ummm, that's about it. Maybe I'll see you later. Bye!_

_Beep._

Sokka stood outside of his bedroom listening to the message. It was strange how Suki had called him. He hadn't seen her since…since last July. Just thinking about it brought painful memories back.

Sokka pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He should probably meet up with her- to see how she was doing. He wondered if she would look any different. All of these things wouldn't be solved if he didn't pick up the phone and call her back. And with a sigh, Sokka did just that.

BREAK

Suki sat in an empty booth waiting patiently for Sokka to come. This was the place he said; it was called the Jasmine Dragon. Sokka had said that they had the best tea around.

A bell jingled as the door opened and closed. Suki turned around to see who it was. Her face lighted up as she stood up.

"Sokka over here!"

Sokka slightly turned around to see Suki standing near a booth waving to him. He walked quickly over to her and embraced her with a hug.

"Hey it's been forever since I've seen you last. What's up?"

"Nothing new." Suki simply replied as they both sat down. Sokka took off his light jacket and rested it on the other side of his seat while Suki took a good look at him.

Sokka looked just about the same. His brown hair was pulled into a short ponytail, just like it always had been. Suki scanned the rest of him and couldn't help but notice that he looked good –not just good, but really good. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that showed off his muscled arms. She wasn't sure if those were there a year ago.

Once Sokka had settled into the booth, he stole a quick glance at Suki while she was scanning the menu. She looked just as beautiful as always. Her short brown hair hung down until the middle of her neck, with a red headband pulling it back slightly. She also had on a long green shirt with jeans.

"You look really good." Sokka said still eyeing her outfit.

Suki blushed. "Thanks," she glanced up to meet Sokka's eyes. "You look good too."

Their eyes connected for a while until a waiter came over, breaking their gaze apart. The waiter asked if they would like to order. Sokka replied that he still needed a little bit more time.

"So how is BSSU?" Suki asked.

"It's good. How's Kyoshi?"

Suki sighed. "It's fine, I guess."

The two fell silent and looked over the menus once more. The same waiter came over with waters and asked them if they would like to order. Suki ordered a Caesar salad and Sokka ordered a sandwich. Both ordered green tea with the food. When the waiter left, Sokka started to conversation again.

"So what have you been doing at Kyoshi? Are you doing martial arts there?"

Suki nodded. "Yeah. This year we trained and got to semi-finals. I was chosen as the captain of the team for next year." (A/N: Suki does martial arts that are like what they do as a Kyoshi warrior and they have competitions/fights.)

Sokka raised his eyebrows. "Really? Congratulations! I always knew you'd be really good at it in college."

Suki laughed. "Thanks. We used to talk about it a lot back then."

The conversation ended. Neither one wanted to bring up the conversation of their previous relationship. For Suki, it still hurt to think about it; let alone talk about it.

Sokka tried again to start a conversation. He didn't want things to be awkward between the two of them.

"Why are you here in Maine exactly?"

"Well," Suki started looking down at her water. "I wanted to visit BSSU again. I'm thinking about transferring."

"Really?" Sokka inquired. "I thought you said you liked Kyoshi."

Suki nodded. "I do like it. Its just BSSU was my first choice and I want to see if I can get into it again."

Sokka nodded, though he was a little confused. Was that really the reason why Suki wanted to go to BSSU? Maybe it was because he was there; No- that couldn't be the reason. They were broken up for almost a year now. She had to be over him by now.

"So, were you doing any sports this year?" Suki asked.

"Yeah. I actually did basketball in the winter." Sokka answered.

Suki raised her eyebrow. "Basketball?"

"Yeah. Basketball." Sokka replied, looking at Suki's reaction.

Suki cracked a smile. "How did _you _get on the basketball team."

"Their team isn't as competitive as others."

Suki started to laugh. "But you're horrible at basketball."

"No I'm not!" Sokka exclaimed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Yes you are. Remember that one time we played one-on-one and you lost miserably?" Suki continued to laugh. "We had to play three times in order for you to finally win and I let you."

Sokka watched as Suki continued to laugh as she sipped her water. Sokka had always loved how Suki smiled. His stomach did a little flip as he continued to watch her. The awkwardness had cleared away and now there was a comfortable air around them. Things were starting to get friendlier now that they had something funnier to talk about.

Sokka scoffed. "That was just an off day. Besides I've gotten better."

Suki stopped laughing and genuinely smiled. "I guess we'll have to play again to see how good you _really_ are."

"You're on!"

Suki quietly laughed as she took a small sip of her water. Sokka playing basketball _on a team_- that was something she had to see.

The jingling sound could be heard from where they were sitting, indicating that someone had come into the shop. Clicking heels came towards Sokka and Suki's booth. Suki looked up to see Sokka put on a forced smile.

"Hey." Sokka said.

Suki turned around to see a tanned girl with long blond hair come towards them smiling. She had a bunch of bags in her hands. Suki wondered who she was.

"Hey!" the girl exclaimed as she came closer to Sokka. She carefully put her bags on the floor and kissed Sokka full on the lips. Suki quickly looked down as she felt her heart wrench.

"What's up?" Sokka asked while the girl gently ran her fingers up and down Sokka's arm.

"I just went shopping for some bathing suits. I got this cute polka-dotted one. You're going to love it."

Sokka nodded as Suki cleared her throat. She hated being ignored like this.

Sokka faced Suki and started to speak. "Yue, this is Suki. Suki, this is Yue."

Suki lethargically waved.

"So you're Suki. Sokka used to talk about you a lot when we first started dating. You're a friend from high school, right?"

Suki glanced at Sokka who was looking down at the table. "Actually, me and Sokka dated."

"Oh." Yue lightly replied. "Well, I'm going to get going."

Suki watched Yue as she kissed Sokka again and whispered "see you at home," before kissing him again. She gathered up her bags, smiled at Suki and walked out.

Suki stirred her water. "So that's your girlfriend."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah. She's great."

"How long have you guys been together?"

Sokka scoffed. "A few months."

"How much is a few months?" Suki pressed.

"I don't know, maybe since September."

"For ten months?!" Suki alarmingly questioned.

"Yeah I guess," Sokka bit his lip. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Suki recovered. "No, not really. So you guys are living together."

"Hm-mm."

"So I guess that means you have already slept with her too." Suki stated.

Sokka didn't reply for a while. Suki had suddenly gotten more reserved after Yue came in. "Yeah. Is something wrong?"

Suki started at him in disbelief. Of course there was something wrong! Why was he being so dense all the sudden. Suki then felt a sense of stupidity wash over her. Why did she think that he was still not over her like she was to him? She hastily grabbed her purse.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sokka asked. All the sudden she was getting her things together. They hadn't even gotten their food yet.

"I'm leaving." Suki said as she dug through her purse looking for money.

"Why? We haven't eaten yet."

Suki pulled out a twenty. "It was stupid of me to come here. I just thought that…never mind."

Suki placed the twenty down on the table. "If the food's already made, take this money to pay for mine."

Sokka held on to Suki's wrist. "Wait. Tell me what you were thinking."

Suki shook her head and stood up, wrenching her hand from Sokka's grip. "Nothing. Just drop it."

Sokka stood up too and grabbed hold of Suki's arm, not letting her leave. "Please, just tell me what it is."

Suki's head whipped around and stared straight into Sokka's eyes. "I just thought that you weren't over me like I'm not over you." Suki spat out.

Sokka looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Suki sighed exasperatedly. "It's not that hard to figure out!" She yelled, as she felt her eyes water up. "I thought that maybe if I could transfer over to BSSU, then we would be able to be together again. But you have a girlfriend and you obviously love her more than you ever loved me and-"

Without thinking, Sokka leaned in and captured Suki's lips with his. He held on to the kiss for a second before Suki pulled away, surprised.

"What the hell-"

Sokka looked shocked. "Listen- I-I didn't mean… I'm-"

Suki jerked her arm from Sokka. "Whatever. I'm leaving."

Sokka tried to gather the words to apologize but Suki left too quickly for him to say anything. What had just happened? Sokka had no idea what came over him then. Did that mean he still liked her or was it just an impulse? Sokka slid slowly back into the booth and sat there thoughtfully, trying to digest what was going on.

**So this is the first chapter. I hope everyone liked it and will read more of it. I'm going to try and take more time to write the chapters now that school is almost over and I'll have nothing else better to do. Please review and tell me what you think of it; good or bad.**


	2. The Past

Stephanie ran into the bedroom of the hotel in a huff and flopped on the queen-sized bed

**A/N: here's the second chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I started this chapter before, but I thought it was bad, so I had to leave it alone for a while. I also had an idea for another story that I typed up, but I'm not sure if I should post the first chapter, or if I should wait until I'm done with this one. **

**Anyway, here's the chapter. It has a lot of flashbacks that explain what happened to Suki and Sokka beforehand. Hope you guys like it!**

Suki ran into the bedroom of the hotel in a huff and flopped on the queen-sized bed. She couldn't believe it- Sokka kissed her! Not only that, but 10 minutes after he saw his girlfriend. What could this mean? Could he still have feeling for her or was it just a reflex? Suki smiled at that thought, remembering parts of the past.

She remembered clearly the first time they met. She met Katara, Sokka's sister, in sophomore year and they became friends. At one point, Katara invited Suki into her house and that was when she first officially met him…

_Suki rang the doorbell twice before someone answered it. A tall skinny guy opened the door and stared at her._

"_Hi," Suki shortly waved at him._

"_Who are you?" he asked still not letting her through the door._

"_I'm Suki. I'm a friend of Katara's. Can I come in?"_

_He opened the door wider and Suki walked in. She could feel his eyes on her._

"_So your Sokka right?" Suki asked, turning around to face him._

"_Yeah. Why do you want to know?"_

_She shrugged. "I think you're in my history class. You sit in the front right?_

_Sokka nodded. "You answer a lot of questions. You must be really good at that class."_

_Sokka started to blush as he cleared his throat. "Yeah, uh, thanks. Katara's upstairs in her room. You can go up there if you want."_

"_Okay, well it was nice talking to you." Suki replied and turned around to walk upstairs._

"_Yeah, you too." Sokka murmured._

That was one of the awkward moments, but eventually they got along better whenever Sokka would see her at school or when Suki came over. It took him a little while for him to ask her out, but when he did, they instantly connected.

Overall, they were together for two years and nine months. There were many ups and some downs in their relationship. After about a year, things started to get really serious. It started on their year and a half anniversary.

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No, we have a little bit more to go."_

_Sokka held on to Suki's hand tightly as he lead her to their destination blindfolded. _

"_Well hurry. I don't like not being able to see where I'm going."_

"_Don't worry. I'll tell you if you're going to hit something or not."_

_They walked a little bit more until Sokka stopped; signaling that they had came to the place._

_Sokka carefully took the blindfold off of Suki's eyes. When she was able to see, she gasped at the sight before her. Sokka laid out a blanket with a picnic basket and two lit candles. _

"_Wow Sokka, you didn't have to do this."_

"_Yeah I did," Sokka answered. "We've been together for a year and a half. This is huge!"_

_Suki smiled as she carefully walked over to the blanket and sat down. Sokka followed suit. _

_After they ate the food from the basket, Sokka pulled out another object from the basket. _

"_Here," Sokka handed it to Suki. "Happy Anniversary!"_

"_You didn't have to…"_

"_Just open it!" Sokka commanded and Suki tore off the paper. _

"_Wow Sokka, it's beautiful!" Suki breathed as she took it out of the box._

_The gift was a fan, not just any fan though. The fan part was gold and the outer sides of it were made from polished wood. Suki turned it over in her hand to examine it further._

"_I got the idea from one of the concepts from history we studied. The teacher talked about these warriors called the Kyoshi warriors. They reminded me of you, so I did some research and found this."_

_Suki faced Sokka. "Thank you so much Sokka. I love it. I forgot your present at home, though."_

_Sokka smiled slightly. "Don't worry too much about it. I can get it later."_

_Sokka leaned in and their lips touched. It was short, but it was full of meaning. _

"_Suki," Sokka whispered. "I love you."_

_Suki paused and smiled at Sokka. She kissed Sokka softly before answering._

"_I love you too."_

That was a vital point in their relationship. From then on, things were a little bit different. They spent a lot of their time making out, and trying to take their relationship further.

_Sokka lied on top of Suki as they continued to kiss. Suki's hands were looped around Sokka's neck, and Sokka's were around Suki's waist. Suki gently took her hands from his neck and put them on the front of Sokka's shirt, slowly unbuttoning the top buttons. Sokka stopped kissing and pulled away slightly._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Sokka whispered._

_Suki locked eyes with Sokka. "Yeah. I'm ready."_

_Sokka leaned in again and took control. He slipped his hands over Suki's pants and tried to unbutton her jeans. Sokka stopped again and pulled back._

"_Maybe we shouldn't." _

"_Why not?"_

"_We should do it some other time, so it can be special."_

_Suki smiled. "Okay."_

Suki sighed. Even though it was a good idea, that special day never came. They had been in that position several times and came to the same conclusion. Suki thought of it now as Sokka's way to avoid the whole situation. He obviously hadn't loved her as much as he loved Yue. Now, she wished that they could have done it when they had the chance, because later on things got too rocky…

Senior year came quickly for them and they were immediately flooded with questions about where they were going to go to college. Sokka decided on one and only one school that he wanted to go to; Ba Sing Se University. His father went to school there, and there was a major chance of Sokka getting in too. Suki decided between Kyoshi and Ba Sing Se University also. Sokka thought that they should choose colleges separately. He didn't want Suki going to BSSU because he was going there. Now that Suki thought about it, she did partially want to go to BSSU because Sokka was going there, but didn't let it show. She assured him that she wanted to go there because of their martial arts team. They weren't as good as Kyoshi, but they were up there. They both helped each other fill out their applications and sent them in. The part Suki clearly remembered was getting letters back.

When Sokka was accepted into BSSU, everyone was ecstatic. Suki and him went out to celebrate with a few of their friends. When Suki was accepted into Kyoshi, there was also a celebration, but Suki wasn't as happy as all the others were. She still hoped that she would be getting into BSSU. When the letter from BSSU came for her, it was one of the most important moments of her life.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, Sokka. It's me."_

"_Suki, are you okay? What's wrong?"_

"_I-I…can I come over to talk to you?"_

"_Yeah sure, see you soon."_

_When Sokka opened the door for Suki, he immediately knew something was wrong. Her face wet from tears, and her eyes were puffy. When she finally came into the house, she hugged Sokka tightly._

"_I didn't get in," she sobbed into Sokka's shirt._

_Sokka slowly led her up to his room. "What happened?"  
_

_She thrust the small letter into his hands. "I didn't get in! I was rejected."_

_He carefully read over the letter then enveloped her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. But at least you got into Kyoshi. You still have some place to go."_

_Suki shook her head furiously. "That doesn't matter. How could I have not of gotten into it? My grades are just as good as yours!"_

"_I don't know Suki." Sokka murmured as he rubbed her back. _

_He sighed. "We're going to have to figure this out."_

"_Figure what out?"_

"_Our relationship." He whispered._

"_What does have to do with anything?" Suki angrily questioned._

"_Kyoshi's in Florida. I'm going to be in Maine. That's more than a thousand miles away from each other!"_

"_So what?"_

"_So we should probably break up." Sokka said softly._

_Suki shook her head again. "That can't be the only solution. You could still apply and see if you can get into Kyoshi."_

_Sokka grimaced. "But I don't want to go to Kyoshi. There's nothing for me there."_

"_We can make our relationship long distance. It'll be hard, but it could work."_

"_No it wouldn't. We can hardly stay away from each other for a weekend! Do you know how difficult it would be to stay away for nine months?"_

"_It would be the same when we break up!" Suki tried to reason._

"_We would be able to see other people. It would be better than being tied down."_

_Suki tried to come up with another way for it to work, but couldn't come up with any._

"_So that's it. We'll break up in August before we leave for school."_

"_It's the only way…" Sokka replied._

_Suki stood up. "Well, I better go home. I'll see you tomorrow at school."_

_Sokka stood up also. "You can still stay here. We're not breaking up now."_

"_I would stay, but I have stuff to do." Suki lied. "I'll see you later."_

Graduation was an exciting but sad event for Suki, for more reasons than one. She was going off to college, but she was leaving all of her friends and her boyfriend. In June and July, she hung out with Sokka and her friends mostly every day. All of the fun stopped one day in July. Sokka was going to Maine early, to see his father and would stay up there for the rest of the summer. Instead of waiting until August, he thought it was a good idea to do it in July.

For a while, Suki had kept her cool about the whole thing. She didn't become really upset until they officially broke up. Suki and Sokka exchanged their goodbyes at the airport, where Sokka's flight to Maine was.

_Suki helped Sokka carry his stuff over to where his plane would be leaving. Now all they had to do was wait for the plane to come. _

_Suki waited with Sokka with their fingers entwined together. Since the decision was made, Sokka wanted to keep their contact with each other to a minimum, so the departure wouldn't be as hard. But today, he made an exception. They sat together in silence, not wanting to say anything and ruin the moment. Suki wanted to put off the goodbyes to the very end._

"_We are now boarding 6B, the flight to Maine."_

_Suki's heart froze as people around them started to get up and form a line at the entrance. Sokka started to get up and Suki did the same._

"_Well, this is it." Sokka whispered._

"_Have fun in Maine." Suki replied. _

_Sokka slowly took his hand away from Suki's and picked up his bag._

"_I'm going to miss you." Suki whispered as she hugged him tightly._

_They hugged for a while until the second call for Sokka's flight was called._

"_Take care of yourself Suki." Sokka said as he pulled away from her._

"_You too."_

_Suki leaned in and kissed Sokka softly. "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Sokka turned around and boarded the plane, leaving Suki with tears streaming down her face. _

Suki still remembered that day and the months afterwards. She had a hard time getting over it, even now. After she saw Sokka off, she went back home and cried. Katara and Toph tried to comfort her as much as they could, but it was no use.

Now, Suki knew that she still wasn't over Sokka. When he kissed her, even for that little while earlier in the day, her heart wrenched wanting Sokka to hold and kiss her like he did before.

The phone then violently rang, interrupting Suki's thoughts. Suki stretched to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, It's me, Sokka."_

Suki frowned. "Why are you calling me?"

"_Listen, I wanted to talk to you about…stuff. I'm sorry about what I did earlier. Maybe we could talk about our relationship."_

Suki's stomach churned. "What about our relationship?"

"_I don't know, just about us, and what's been going on while we were away."_

Suki sighed hesitantly. Was that really the thing they needed to do? Maybe it would clear stuff up; she might be able to understand what happened better.

"Sure…the same place we were today? … Okay, see you then."

Suki flopped back on to the bed. Hopefully this time wouldn't end up like it did today.

**So that's it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, I'm not sure when I will be able to update this story in the near future. I give up my school laptop on June 20****th**** and then I go away to camp on June 28****th****, so I'm sorry if the updates won't be as fast as before.**


	3. Renewal

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in a really long time...Sorry about that. School and college stuff is almost overwhelming. I wasn't sure if I would finish this story, but I found some inspiration, so I'm going to try and finish it- so here's the chapter. Sorry in advance if it's kind of choppy or awkward. **

Sokka was already there when Suki came in. Sokka smiled at her while she got situated in their booth.

"So I wanted to talk about us-after I left fro Maine in July." Sokka started off.

"There's nothing to really talk about. You got over me, dated someone else and now you're living through life happy." Suki said while fiddling with the bottom of her shirt.

Sokka furiously shook his head. "That's not the whole thing that happened though. It's much more complicated than that, for me anyway. And besides, I don't know what you went through."

"There isn't really an elaborate story…" Suki scoffed.

"But I still want to hear it." Sokka reasoned earnestly.

Suki sighed. "After you left, I was a wreck. I cried a lot and took the blame upon myself that if I worked harder in school, I would have gotten better grades and gotten into BSSU. "

"When I got to Kyoshi, I was quiet and reserved. I made a few friends though and eventually they knew about the whole situation. After they knew, they made the decision to try and get me back to normal. We went out to a few clubs and I met a couple of guys. The most dates I went on with one of them were three. I guess I was just…trying to find someone that had the same qualities as you."

As Suki kept talking, Sokka watched as she tried to explain herself. He was surprised by how much he had influenced her life; specifically her dating life. He almost felt guilty about how differently he reacted to the breakup than she did.

"That's pretty much it. I stopped worrying about love and focused more on my studies. The End."

They sat in silence for a while as they sipped on their glasses of water that the waiter got them earlier. After a few minutes, Sokka started his side of the story.

"After I got to Maine, I was pretty much the same way you were. I barely said hello to my father when I arrived, and locked myself up in my room for the rest of the summer. When I got to BSSU though, I tried to mask my hurt and keep going on with my life. I made a few friends, and the closer ones knew about what had happened with us. You remember Aang right? Well, he went to BSSU with me. He knew how I was really like and was convinced that with a little help, I would be my normal self. We went to a couple of places and Aang and the others would introduce different girls to me. None of them did anything for me. Then, I think it was late September, early October, I met someone."

"You met Yue." Suki finished the thought.

Sokka sighed and looked down. This was going to be hard trying to explain her to Suki, and the feelings that went along with it. "We were at a club. She was sitting at a table a few seats away from me. She looked…well, she looked really nice."

Suki watched as Sokka had difficulty explaining to Suki. She was afraid of this coming up. She didn't want to really hear about Sokka talk about Yue, but at the same time she wanted to see what he would say about her.

"We just…just clicked. She was nice and quiet and laughed at everything I said. It was easier to be with her than any other girl my friends had tried to set me up with. She got along with my personality…the person I had become since July. We started dating and things went from there. Everything about her was so simple, like the way she twirled her hair when she was nervous, or when she was excited about something she would talk with her hands. And… oh, sorry, I'm rambling."

Suki noticed through his explanation the way he fidgeted and how his cheeks got redder as he continued. _Wow, _she thought. _He must really love her._

"So you slept together and moved in."

"…That first part didn't really mean to happen." Sokka confessed. "We were fooling around one night and it got carried away. I sort of wanted to wait…but it just happened."

It was silent after Sokka finished. Suki glanced at her menu even though she wasn't planning on ordering, and Sokka looked around.

"So that's it?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wanted to do this so that things wouldn't be awkward around us. We did used to date, and I guess that's why."

"I don't want things to be awkward between us either. Even though I-I still have feelings for you, I've realized that you really seem to love Yue and I don't want to get between the two of you. We could always just be friends…"

Sokka was a little surprised by Suki's mini speech. He felt bad that he had rambled about Yue in front of Suki. He was also surprised that she admitted her feelings but was still able to want to be friends. Sokka couldn't help but accept.

BREAK

Sokka pulled his belt through the loops of his jeans. He then busied himself with flattening out his light blue button down shirt and his black tie. He looked at himself in the full length mirror. He looked presentable, even though he was questioning if it was too much or not. Sokka went into the living room and grabbed his jacket. He pulled out a piece of paper to write a short note. Just then, the door opened to reveal Yue.

She had just come back from her summer job at her father's business. Her father became rich from being in the retail business. Yue was to be the owner of the business after her father retired. Now she was working towards understanding it before she would be in charge of it.

"Sokka!" Yue exclaimed, happy to see him.

Sokka strolled over and pecked Yue on the cheek. She looked at him up and down. "You're going out?"

Sokka nodded. "It's no big thing. Suki and I are going out to dinner as friends."

"I don't know if I like this Sokka," Yue stated. "When I came in that one time in the café, she didn't look too happy to see that you were taken."

"Don't worry about it. We talked it over and she was the one who wanted to be friends. It'll be fine."

"Okay," Yue answered defeated. Sokka gave her a grin before slipping out of the door, leaving Yue biting her lip worriedly.

BREAK

"Hey," Sokka said, as he quickly walked to his seat across from Suki. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay." Suki said, unrolling her napkin and placing it on her lap. "I didn't order anything yet."

Sokka settled into his seat and pulled off his jacket to put around the back of the chair. He looked so frazzled to Suki, which she had to chuckle- his hair was a little messed up in his usual ponytail, and the tie he was wearing was wrinkled in a few places. If it was anyone else, she noted, she would have judged them. But this was Sokka, someone who she had never seen come on time and look presentable; it just wasn't him.

He frowned at her confused, "Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry," Suki replied seriously. "It's just that you look so frenzied.

"I was going to be on time, but I got a little tied up."

"What, with Traffic?" Suki asked, not exactly believing him. He was usually late just because- there wasn't a reason behind it.

"No, Yue got home and I talked to her for awhile."

"Oh." Suki had forgotten about her for a split second. It felt just like old times, but now he was dating someone else, and they were just friends. She could deal with that.

The conversation turned to small talk, with vague questions like 'how was your day?' and 'how was freshman year?' Their answers were very robotic and awkward but neither Suki nor Sokka could think of other things to talk about. The only thing they could think of was their past relationship, and neither wanted to bring that one up.

"Do you still talk to Toph?" Sokka asked.

"We used to at the start of the year, but not anymore." Suki lightly frowned. "I've kind of lost touch with everyone."

Sokka nodded. "I try to stay in touch with Aang; he's the only one though, besides Katara."

The waitress appeared and took their order. When she left, Suki could feel the conversation getting better.

"How is Katara? She's at Northpole College in Vermont right?"

Sokka nodded. "She's studying to become a doctor and she's on their swim team. They did really well last season."

Suki smiled. "That's good. She was always a great swimmer. Remember that one time when you and Katara raced?"

Sokka frowned. "It' wasn't technically a race. She was racing but I wasn't."

"That's such a lie. You were so upset when she beat you, you wanted a rematch."

"It's because she said it was a race when I wasn't trying. That's why I wanted a rematch." Sokka retorted defensively.

"Right, of course." Suki stated sarcastically.

"Whatever," Sokka scoffed. "Let's change the subject."

The food came and the two quieted down to eat. Sokka naturally, got a steak, so he was engrossed in that. Suki smiled as she watched him. _Sokka and his meats_, she thought.

As Suki finished her salad, she looked up to see Sokka looking at her, his steak practically gone. She lightly blushed and continued to eat, staring at her plate.

"How is Aang?"

"Good." Sokka broke his glance and took a sip of water. "He was recently planning a semester abroad in Africa."

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"He's going to visit villages and help children."

"Are he and Toph still together? I remember they were trying to work things out in September."

"I think so. She's in college about an hour away from BSSU, so I think their trying the long distance thing."

The conversation abruptly stopped there. The two finished up their dinner and Sokka asked for the check. Suki started to search for her wallet, but he stopped her.

"It's okay, I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." He pulled out his wallet and took out his money.

After Sokka paid, they left the restaurant. Once outside, Suki turned to him.

"What now?" she asked. She didn't want to go home just yet. Tonight was going smoother than she expected it to go.

"We could walk to the park, and sit over there for a while." Sokka suggested, and Suki agreed. At the park, they sat on a bench and talked some more.

"Remember that one time when you thought you were a better fighter than I was?" Suki smiled at the memory. "That was fun proving you wrong."

"You're never going to let me forget about that," Sokka grimaced. "That was one of my low points."

She laughed as he tried to come up with a funny memory for her. "What about that one time when I beat…or that other time you…hmph, there have got to be one time when you messed up!"

"You're certainly having a hard time thinking up one. Maybe I'm just that perfect."

Sokka smiled at her as their light joking continued between them. He realized that being around her again made him feel better. Since leaving for college, he had felt his life shift, but now he felt as if he was back in high school, with the familiarity of Suki around him again, just like old times. It wasn't until now, that he realized that he missed her and how independent and funny she was. It was what he first noticed when he met her.

Time passed quickly before Suki realized what time it was and suggested that she head back to her hotel. Sokka agreed to walk her there, talking the whole way there. When they got to her door, Suki turned to face Sokka.

"I had a really fun time tonight Sokka. It feels good to talk to you again, just like old times."

"Yeah, it does for me too. How long are you going to be in Maine for?"

"I think about a week. Then I'm going to head home and see my family."

Sokka nodded. "I'm probably going back home in another month or so, as soon as Yue can get a break from her job."

Suki nodded understandingly. There was a pause while both of them tried to maneuver away from the awkward statement.

"I'm really glad though, that we're friends again." Suki stepped towards Sokka and hugged him. "I guess I'll see you around."

Sokka hugged back tightly, before letting her go. He smiled while she swiped her card and let herself into the room. They awkwardly waved before Suki shut the door. Sokka stood there for a second before walking back to his apartment, thinking about the day's events.

**Hope you all liked it. I have no idea when I'll update the story next, but I am determined to finish the story…sometime. I have about 4 more chapters to go until the end. Reviews would be appreciated!**


	4. Changing Viewpoint

Well this is probably surprising to all of you, because it's kind of surprised me too. I don't know why I have the sudden motivation to write, but I might as well go along with it.

Sokka arrived at his apartment later than he thought he would. He quietly opened the door and put away his jacket. Abruptly a light switched on and Yue stood in the doorway of their bedroom.

"You're back." She said relieved. "How was it?"

"It was good. After dinner we sat around and talked."

"Couldn't you have called me to tell me you were going to be late?" Yue replied upset.

Sokka froze. "I didn't think about that, sorry."

Yue walked towards him. "It's okay. I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have been so worried."

He embraced her, and held her in his arms. "Next time I'll call. I promise."

Yue sniffed a little, but didn't say anything. Once they let go, Sokka slowly smiled. "I'm tired. Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah sure." She answered brightly, and pulled him into their room.

Sokka quickly changed into his pajamas and slid into bed next to Yue. She turned to face him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So tomorrow maybe we can do something together."

"Sure, that'd be fun."

Yue looked excited as she tried to think of things they could do together. "We could go shopping."

Sokka smiled a little, trying to hide the fact that he hated shopping. "We could do that."

Yue beamed and kissed him quickly. "Good night Sokka."

She rolled over on the other side so that Sokka could put his arms around her. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered good night, knowing she was already starting to fall asleep.

A few minutes passed and Sokka still couldn't relax and sleep. He had too many thoughts whirring around in his head about his reconnection with Suki and about what just happened.

It was weird to think about how different Suki and Yue were. When he and Suki were together he couldn't remember a time when she forced him to go shopping with her. They always thought of other things to do together; play basketball, video games, talk…the only time he remembered being dragged to a mall was during Christmas time. But Yue was different; comparing the two of them, Sokka realized that Yue was a bit more fragile compared to Suki.

When he and Suki hung out, they would mostly play sports or play video games. A couple of times, when they would go out to see movies and at dinners they would go to places where he didn't have to kill himself over the bill. Sokka remembered that he could talk freely to her about almost everything without thinking about her reaction. He knew he often says things that are confusing and don't really make sense, and it helped that she didn't make fun of him for it.

But with Yue, dates mostly consisted of dinner at a fancier restaurant then a movie. Because of that, they didn't often go out. They sometimes would study together, but their workloads were a lot different. Whenever he would say things that didn't always make sense, Yue would giggle at him. When they first started to go out, Sokka thought she thought he was weird, but as time went on, he found out that she genuinely thought his jokes and sayings were funny. He couldn't think of anyone else who shared the same viewpoint as Yue regarding his jokes. He had a lot of fun around her, but when he really thought about it, he realized that he didn't do a lot of stuff with Yue that he used to do with Suki. When Sokka told Yue that he loved her, he had thought that it also meant that he was over Suki. But as they became more comfortable with each other, Sokka shied away from doing things that he and Suki used to do. Sokka playing basketball with Yue was a weird idea, and the more he thought about it, he couldn't really see it happening. Before he met Yue, he remembered meeting a lot of girls that were similar to Suki but for some reason he didn't like them. Did he only pick Yue because she is so much different than Suki?

But Suki has changed a lot over the course of one year. On their 'date' tonight, Sokka took them to a fancy restaurant and she didn't seem to mind it. When Sokka would make a joke, she would giggle similar to how Yue would instead of making fun of him for it. Suki seemed to becoming more girlish than she was before. He wondered if she would also insist that they go shopping. But at the same time, Suki was also the same. They talked about similar subjects that they would have a year ago, and they similarly bantered about situations. Suki was someone whom she had known in the past, so he guessed it was natural for them to reminisce a little. But thinking about the past and now in relation to Suki made a familiar sensation appear in his chest. Did that mean that he still loved her?

Sokka quickly squashed the question before he could think about it. Of course, he didn't still love Suki; he couldn't, especially while he was lying in bed with Yue. He absolutely knew that he loved Yue and he was sure that he couldn't love two women at the same time. So then what was the feeling he felt around Suki? He guessed and slightly hoped that it was just nostalgia.

BREAK

Light flooded into the room and blinded Sokka as he woke up the next morning. Yue was practically bouncing with excitement as she pulled open the curtains then proceeded to get dressed.

"What time is it?" Sokka asked groggily. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, not completely adjusted to the sun.

"It's 9:30. I thought it was an acceptable time to wake you up- it's not too early. All malls are already open."

Sokka grimaced as he dug further into his covers. "Can you wake me up around 10:30? We can leave then."

Yue giggled as skipped over to the bed. "No, silly. We're already up, we should go now. Come on babe." She pulled the covers back and Sokka groaned.

Time passed quickly once Sokka was dragged out of bed. Within twenty minutes, he had put on clothes and now he was finishing his second cup of coffee. Yue quickly pulled their apartment together so by the time Sokka could coherently complain, they were out the door.

As soon as they got through the entrance, Sokka was being pulled into a store. Colorful shirts and pants were everywhere as Yue took her time to look at each section of the store. Spence started to realize again why the mall was so boring for him; all he did was follow Yue around and had to wait for her to try on clothes, then look again and purchase the clothing. Then he had the honor of holding the bags for the rest of the day. Katara once told him that shopping was always more productive if you knew what you needed to get. On their way to the second store, Sokka asked if Yue knew what she was looking for. Her response was not promising: "I don't know, I just want some new clothes." Sokka knew that his would definitely take a while. After a few hours looking through several stores, Yue asked if Sokka wanted to eat and he couldn't have been happier. The couple briskly walked to the food court and when they got there, Sokka had to slow down so he could take all of his food choices in.

"What are you going to get?" Sokka asked while he tried to decide which type of meat he should eat.

"I think I'll just get a salad." Yue replied, so they went over to get her food first.

"I think I'm in a hamburger mood." Sokka stated after Yue paid for her salad. They moved over to another line.

"Sokka? Is that you?" The two turned around and saw Suki, holding a couple of shopping bags in her hands.

"Yes, this would be me," Sokka smiled slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for a few things. That's generally what one does at the mall." Suki smiled and turned to wave to Yue. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yea you too." Yue mumbled.

"Well when I'm at the mall I usually eat." Sokka replied to Suki's previous comment.

"Yeah well you're still doing some shopping- you're looking out for food." Suki retorted.

Sokka frowned, not having anything to say to that.

"Well I'm going to head on home. I'm pretty much exhausted. It was nice seeing you Sokka." Suki smiled once more before walking away from the food court.

"So...hamburger." Sokka turned back around to go to the fast food line when Yue stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"Do you still love her?" Yue whispered, not making eye contact.

"What?"

"Do you still love Suki?"

Sokka turned and faced Yue, his need for food suddenly forgotten. "Where are you getting this from?"

Yue looked up at him, tears threatening to spill. "I saw the way you looked and smiled at her." She wiped a tear escaping from your eye. "The last time I can remember when you genuinely smiled at me was before she came here."

Instead of answering, Sokka glanced at the people starting to look curiously at them. "Look, can we do this later? Preferably when there's no one to judge us."

"Fine. You get your hamburger and I'll see you at the car." Yue quickly grabbed her shopping bags from Sokka's hands and walked off to the exit.

BREAK

"Sokka!"

"Hey, Aang."

The two slapped each other on the backs before taking a seat next to each other at the bar.

"Can we get two beers over here?" Aang yelled, surprising Sokka.

"Whoa, freshman year was that tough on you?"

Aang shrugged. "When you work hard, you have to play hard."

The bartender gave them their drinks without a word, not caring to know if they were of age or not.

The two took a couple of gulps. "Does Toph approve the new you?"

Aang grinned. "She likes that I'm taking risks, so yeah, she does."

"What about you, Sokka? Last time we hung out you were just starting to date Yue."

"Yeah, the workload got the best of us. Actually, now Yue and I live together."

Aang choked on his beer. "What?"

"It was Yue's idea and I just sort of went along with it."

"Should I expect in the next few months you'll be married?"

Sokka shook his head furiously and looked down at the counter. "No way, man."

Aang turned to face Sokka, his face serious. "Dude, I was just kidding. Is something going on between you and Yue?"

"Suki came here to visit." Sokka stated, slightly avoiding the last question.

"Toph told me that Suki was having a hard time moving on," Aang smiled slightly. "Your life just keeps getting more complicated, doesn't it?"

Sokka scoffed. "You don't even know the half of it. Suki told me that but she still wanted to be friends with me, and now I..."

Aang leaned in closer to Sokka. "And now you what?"

"I think I might be falling back in love with Suki."

Silence fell on the two friends as Aang finished up his beer.

"I think we might need another round," he said loudly.

Sokka continued to look down at the counter, ashamed of his confession. Maybe it wasn't true; maybe he just really missed her. But he knew what love felt like before, and this feeling was eerily similar. It dawned on him that his smile had given it away, and was embarrassed to realize that Yue could even notice it and before him too. This absolutely sucked because he didn't know what his next move was going to be.

"When did your love life become so complicated?" Aang finally spoke up after the second round had been delivered. "Do you know what you're going to do with Yue and Suki?"

"Nope," Sokka mumbled. "I still love Yue- at least I think I still do- but then there's Suki. We both cared about each other back then and we obviously care about each other now. Should the fact that Suki and I had a past be more important than the fact that Yue made me forget about Suki so quickly?"

"Well the absence of Suki made it easier for you to move on. It probably helped that you wanted to move on badly too. But even if you get back together with Suki, she still goes to school at Kyoshi."

"She told me that she was thinking about transferring to BSSU."

"Wow. So, I guess she never moved on."

"Yep. And I guess I never quite moved on either."

Sokka downed his second beer. His mind was starting to get fuzzy, but he didn't mind much. He needed a good distraction; something to take his mind off Suki and Yue and his screwed up relationships.

"Yue and I had a fight today. She thinks I don't love her anymore and that she's unintentionally making me miserable."

"So are you going to try and show her that you still love her, or are you going to go back to Suki?"

Sokka thought back to him and Suki together. He remember that the two of them would bicker and joke around a lot, but not any full out fights. The last fight he remembered was the one they had when they found out they would have to break up before college. Even then, when Suki was mad at him, he tried his hardest to make sure they were okay. Thinking to his and Yue's fight, Sokka didn't have any motivation to prove her wrong. That must mean I really do love Suki.

"I guess I want Suki back." Sokka turned to Aang, suddenly happy with his decision.

"Well then go get her!" Aang smiled, comfortable with Sokka's decision. Though Yue was a nice girl, Aang could see the huge difference in Sokka's attitude towards Yue and Suki.

"Maybe I should wait until I've sobered up a bit." Sokka and Aang chuckled when suddenly Sokka's phone went off. Looking at the caller ID, he was confused when he saw a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Mr. Soupole, this is Ba Sing Se's general hospital. We would like for you to come down here quickly. Yue Luna has been in an accident."_

*Gasp*

Thanks for reading and I hope everyone liked it. There are 3 chapters to go plus a possible epilogue. Reviews would be really appreciated!


	5. Shocker

Sokka had never rushed someplace so quickly in his life. He was always late getting to places, but this time when he told the nurse who called him that he would be there in thirty minutes, he got there in twenty. Aang tagged along with him, though he wasn't sure why Sokka suddenly rushed out of the bar. Thankfully though the two were not caught by the police for the reckless driving they did to get to the hospital. To Sokka, it was the wrong event for him to have such good luck. He would have been much happier with Yue not getting into an accident and him getting caught for DUI.

When they got to the hospital, Sokka yelled at the nurse that he needed to see Yue Luna right now.

"Are you a family member?" The nurse said too calm for his liking.

"No, I'm her boyfriend. Her parents went out of town. Can I please see her?"

"You'll be able to once she gets out of surgery. Right now I'll have to ask you to sit here and wait until then."

Sokka grumbled under his breath but let Aang lead him to two seats to the right of the receptionist's desk. As soon as Sokka sat down, he sagged into his chair and he put his head in his hands.

"This all my fault."

"No it's not man." Aang responded. "There was no way you could have stopped her from crashing."

"If she wasn't so mad at me it wouldn't have happened."

Aang patted Sokka on the back. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it'll be okay. I promise."

Sokka didn't acknowledge Aang's words. Instead, he sat still and waited for Yue's surgery to be over. He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes again, a nurse was quietly talking to Aang. Sokka shot up from his chair, though still a little disoriented, and went over to the two of them.

"Is Yue okay? How'd her surgery go?"

The nurse seemed a bit startled, but answered his questions clearly. "She just got out of surgery, actually. But right now she's sleeping. We'll let you know when she comes to."

Again, Sokka fell into his chair and groaned. He was starting to get jittery and even more anxious. He needed to see Yue right now. He needed to tell her that he would stay by her side no matter what. He could work through his feelings some other time, but right now they both needed him to be there for her.

"Sokka!" He jerked his head so quickly he could have sprained his neck. For a split second he thought it was Yue calling for him, but was shocked and disappointed to see Suki instead. She looked rushed and tired, but still put together. Aang appeared and the two hugged and caught up, but Sokka watched as Suki occasionally glanced over to him.

"I heard about what happened," Suki explained once her and Aang were close enough to him. "Are you doing okay?"

Sokka shook his head and adverted his eyes. "I haven't seen her yet. It's driving me crazy."

Suki's eyes softened. She scooted over a tad and enveloped Sokka in a hug. "It's okay. She's okay. You're going to get through this."

Sokka allowed himself for a split second to relax under her touch. But then he remembered Yue, and why she was here in the first place. He immediately stiffened and forcibly broke away from the hug. He turned away from her and mumbled.

Suki frowned, confused by the sudden change of feelings. "What's wrong?" She tried to sit closer, but Sokka continued to more away from her.

"You shouldn't be here," Sokka stated harshly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. That's what friends do."

"You are not my friend," Sokka exploded towering over her as his voice got louder. "Yue's hurt because of you! You never should have come to see me after we broke up. This is all your fault!"

Suki stood there shocked at Sokka's outburst. As she processed each insult, her expression changed from shock, hurt, to anger.

"I'm sorry I interfered; I never should have come to see you at all." She stood up too and backed away, quickly hiding her tears. She knew this wasn't her fault; it was no one's except the guy who hit her. But knowing that Sokka blamed her for everything that has happened pained her so much. She really thought they would get along now, that the worst part of their relationship was over. Now they were friends, and all was forgiven. But maybe she shouldn't have tried to get so close while he had a girlfriend. And thinking back to the kiss they shared in what seemed forever ago, didn't seem so incidental now. Maybe there was something more that Suki didn't understand about Sokka until now. Could he have still-? But no, she couldn't think of that now- now that someone Sokka cares about so much was hurt. She couldn't go any deeper into their friendship now.

BREAK

Sokka paced back and forth outside Yue's room. It had been a few hours and she hadn't woken up yet. It was absolutely terrifying for Sokka to think that she would never wake up. Sokka peeks through the door and still sees her lying there, not moving, and her eyes closed. He groaned and continued to pace.

"Excuse me," Sokka turned to see a nurse standing a few feet away, looking sympathetic. "I think you can sit in her room and wait for her to wake up in there."

"Really? Thank you." Sokka sighed and smiled. He opened the door and slipped in. He walked quietly to the chair at the far end of the room and pulled it close to Yue's side. He sat down and grasped her hand softly.

"I promise that I'll be a better boyfriend." Sokka whispered. "I just need to know that you're okay."

He kissed her hand twice before sitting back, and letting himself slowly drift to sleep.

BREAK

Sokka woke up to the grip on his hand tightening. He thought he hallucinated it for a second before he heard her groan.

"Yue?" Sokka leaned forward and stared at her, trying to take in any signs of her awakening. He was surprised to see her open her eyes and smile at him.

"Hi." She whispered. "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident," Sokka answered and then stood up. "I should go get a nurse."

"No, don't go." Yue held his hand harder. Sokka didn't contest much. He moved to sit back down.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Sokka said. "I was so worried."

"I'm glad you're here." Yue replied. "Stay with me."

"Of course." He rubbed his fingers over the back of her hand. "Do you need anything else? Are you hungry?"

Yue slowly shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, I'm good."

Slowly her head turned to one side. Her breathing was steady as if she had just fallen asleep again. Sokka stayed by her side. Overwhelmed with relief, waves of exhaustion crept in. Sokka couldn't help it as he fell asleep just like Yue had.

BREAK

There was some commotion Sokka could hear, but it was quiet. He still had his eyes closed until he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. He jolted up to see a nurse looking at him sadly.

"Wha-What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Yue is no longer with us."

Sokka frowned. "No, she was just here a few hours ago!" He looked at the bed where Yue was, and he was shocked to see her no longer there.

"She had a condition none of us knew about. She died in her sleep from internal bleeding. I'm really sorry for your loss."

"No, NO!" Sokka jumped up and walked out of the room. He whipped his head to see the whole hallway, but didn't know where to go next. He needed to see Yue, just once more.

"Where is she?" He turned back into the room.

"We're waiting for her parents to tell us what we should do with her. I think it'd be best if you waited in the waiting room for them."

"I need to see her," Sokka mumbled. "I _need_ to see her."

He stumbled in the doorway, and the nurse rushed up to steady him. She led him carefully outside the room and sat him down in a chair. It took him a few minutes before he realized what was happening. He then promptly broke down crying.

**So….the next chapter will be the last one, and this will finally be complete. I'm really sorry about how long this took me to update/complete this, but thanks to Kataang21 for "making" me finish this story. I wasn't sure anyone was reading/still cared, but anyway- Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
